


Cluster Chord

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Duet, Humour, M/M, Music, Romance, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka.</p><p>#16: Cluster Chord. Kakashi's most brilliant violin student finally returns, after almost three years. Written for my music AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cluster Chord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladywinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/gifts).



> Part of my music AU, same universe as Duet: Tango Por Una Cabeza as well as Concert, Coffee and Flowers. This takes place some time after Naruto returns from around-the-world training trip with Jiraiya, he left when he was sixteen-ish and came back when he was nineteen-ish. Naruto and Kakashi have been tentatively poking at feelings for each other since before he left. Naruto asked Kakashi to play some duets with him again for old times' sake, and Kakashi agreed. Their last piece was Tango.

As the last note finally faded into the cool air inside Kakashi's studio, there was a tiny moment of tranquillity, of utter _stillness_ before Naruto's face broke out into a slow and familiar smile, eyes glowing and bright. The young man seemed a little shaky with the lingering adrenaline high and pure _delight_ in their music as he moved to put down his violin, and Kakashi was surprised to realize that he felt the same.

Smiling faintly, he carefully placed his instrument back inside its case, and moved to tidy up the sheets of music he had placed at the piano earlier. He had intended to offer to play one of Naruto's favourite pieces for him, but the blond requested duets instead. He then agreed, easily, in a moment of nostalgia.

Kakashi half-turned away from the piano to face his most brilliant student, a casual question halfway to his mouth –

And was caught off guard by the feel of lips against his own, with a pair of intense blue eyes staring into his with such fascination. Naruto's eyes held a swirl of emotions, too many for him to even _dare_ to identify.

He was too distracted to even wince at the dissonance of the cluster chord, when his hand smushed against several piano keys at once as he leaned back in surprise, barely able to keep his balance. He thought he heard a mumble of something, which sounded like...

"...Missed you."

**Author's Note:**

> ...On a sidenote, the music studio is completely soundproof. *whistles innocently*
> 
> Next:
> 
> #17: The Title is a Lie. He glared at the piano score, eye twitching. Music AU, piano lesson, ridiculousness.


End file.
